


Love Thy Foe

by Batmaam



Category: American Assassin, Mitch Rapp - Fandom
Genre: Angry Sex, Flirting, Ghost Loves feisty Mitch, Katrina doesn’t exist, M/M, Mitch is pouty, Mitch is such a bottom, love making, sorry in advance, surprise kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batmaam/pseuds/Batmaam
Summary: Since there’s a small following on Twitter for this ship, I decided to do all of us a favor and write a fic. Expect Mitch to be a hothead, Ghost to be sly and flirty, and then eventually sparks. Then boom, sexy times ;)





	Love Thy Foe

“Okay Mitch, our last known location of Ghost is in this hotel, and as far as we know from intel, he’s still there.” Irene said sternly.

“Mitch all we need for you to do is observe and report , no hotheadedness got it? Just make sure that he’s there in that hotel room. We do not need you to do anything else?” Stan said like a father hinting at a son’s previous mistakes.

Mitch huffed and puffed. Yeah he could be a little hot blooded in these kind of simple situations, but it’s only because he wants to get the shit over with. They finally have this guy Ghost right where they want him and their first plan is an “observe and report” mission? Bull-shit.

“Sir why can’t we just get him now while we still have a chance, he’s vulnerable?!,” Mitch stated with a little hint of irritation in his voice.

“Mitch, that is an order son, I don’t need any more of that kind of attitude from you. If you get out of line once more, you’re out and off of this assignment, indefinitely! Is that clear?” Stan tested.

“Yes, Sir.”

Mitch turned around and rolled his eyes. Ever since he met Stan he’s always felt as though he constantly badgers him with that smug pettiness that he has. He’s sick of the bull shit. If he’s doing this mission, he’s doing it his own way.

He stopped the car on the opposite side of the street from the hotel. Stan was radioing him in about some information but all of that didn’t matter right now. He has one primary focus at this time.

Ghost.

He ditched the headsets and the equipment in the car. As far as he knew, Stan and everyone back at intel believes he’s still in the car, given that the tracking device they had on him was easily removed by Mitch, and they really weren’t expecting another report until the morning. He’s been out there all day and the majority of the night and nothing eventful happened, so it was now or never for Mitch to make his move.

He ran to the back side of the hotel and entered inconspicuously through the back way. He found the elevator and blended in with the people who were already in it. He then tried to remember the room number Ghost is supposedly in.

“1305, 1305...,” Mitch whispered to himself until he reached the room number face to face.

He reached to his waist pulled out his Glock 19 ready for whatever was coming to him from the other side of the door. To his surprise, a gun to the head greeted him on the other side.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Mitch thought to himself.

“Well, well, well looky who we have here,” Ghost said, still aiming the gun to Mitch’s forehead.

“Sit, drop the Glock, and kick it away,” Ghost said as he ushered Mitch to the King sized bed in the room. “Seriously what kind of narcissistic asshole has a room and bed this big for only one person, “ Mitch rolled his eyes at the thought. He sat and did what he was told. He couldn’t make any bold movements or that bullet was going to hit him at any given moment.

Mitch was so pissed at himself. He knew that it was a stupid idea to begin with. He got hardheaded and did the complete opposite of what Stan told him to do, and the cherry on top of that is how he had a gun pointed at him by the man who had been trained by Stan himself. This entire situation has gotten fucked up in more ways than one.

“You’re Stan’s new wonder boy, aren’t you?,” Ghost chuckled.

Mitch ignored the question.

“Hey it’s either you start talking or I’m gonna give you a few choices. We can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way, the choice is yours sweetcheeks,” Ghost stated.

Mitch made a face, a very disgruntled type of face after hearing the word “sweetcheeks”.

“Could this guy get any weirder?,” he thought to himself.

“Yeah I’m from Stan’s lil assassin camp, same as you did a few years ago before you became a traitor to your own country. You’re a fucking piece of shit and I will gladly take you out with no remorse.”

Ghost pretended to be hurt putting his hand over his heart as if he were wounded by the words Mitch was saying.

“Awwww look at the lil twinkle in your honey brown eyes when you get mad, it’s cute,” Ghost said while cooing.

Mitch hated being called cute, so a pout crept up on his face.

“And that pout, ugh you’re just a dream aren’t you?”

Mitch was really having mixed feelings right now.

“Is this guy seriously flirting with me right now? And fuck I need to stop blushing for fucks sake. He’s the bad guy Mitch get it together,” Mitch thought to himself.

“Would you cut the shit already? I don’t know what you’re planning to do with me but honestly flirting with me isn’t gonna get you anywhere today. You’re about 3 good seconds away from me showing you what I’m made of. You’re not moving that bomb asshole, not on my watch, “ Mitch said with fire in his voice.

“And your feisty,” Ghost said with a devilish look in his eye.

Ghost began stalking towards Mitch, eagerly looking at every inch of the man. It was something about Mitch that just lit his fire inside, a burning passion of lust.

“Stay the hell away from me I’m warning you, if you get any fucking closer...” Mitch cautioned.

That’s when his adrenaline kicked in. He got up and rushed Ghost to the wall. Ghost began to chuckle, which startled Mitch. Since Mitch let his guard down a little from Ghost’s sudden action, Ghost was able to overwhelm him. Mitch landed some punches on Ghost and Ghost landed some on Mitch. Neither took any severe damage but before Mitch knew how close he was to the bed, he tripped and fell on top of it. He began bagging up the the headboard trying to find where his gun had been kicked off too but before he knew it, Ghost was right in front of him.

The bed creaked as Ghost stalked over to Mitch and in a quick swift move, Ghost ultimately pins Mitch to the bed.

“So what are you gonna do about it now sweetcheeks? Can’t do much without your gun , and me pinning you down now can you? You’re helpless at the moment sweetheart. ” Ghost says teasingly.

End of Chapter One ;))


End file.
